The invention relates to a multi-comb (1 and 8) hair-curler (9) equipped with hair-retention channels (2), which renders it self-fixing.
Attempts have been made for many years to create self-fixing hair-curlers. Various systems have been developed but, for the first tine, the invention presents a system with combs (1 and 8) whose teeth include, at their base, a channel (2) designed so as to retain the hair, both at the start of rolling (ends of the hair) and at the end of rolling, for fixing.
Retention systems for the ends of the hair (start of rolling) have hitherto been designed either with the aid of paper for covering the ends of the hair, or elastic bands, or brushes, or Velcro. As regards fixing, this is provided by elastic bands, spikes or clips. No system combines both retention of the ends of the hair and fastening of the hair-curler itself.
The system of channels (2) has the advantage of contributing both to retention of the ends of the hair and to the final fixing of the hair-curler.
Because these retention channels (2) allow the hairs to slide gently during rolling, the hair scales are, at the same time, stroked down, resulting in a beneficial, smoothing effect which prevents the hair from becoming charged with static electricity.
The object of the invention is to solve, at one and the same time, the dual problem of fastening the ends of the hair and of fastening the hair-curler, while eliminating the problem of the hair being rendered electrically charged through the aggressive nature of the materials fixing it by means of rough methods.
In accordance with the invention, this object is achieved by means of retention channels (2) located at the base of the teeth of the combs (1 and 8) of the hair-curler, these channels (2) being designed so as to receive the hairs gently and to retain them therein by means of their special shape.
In addition to its simple, practical and effective nature, the invention also presents an economic advantage in that it allows a significant time-saving since its autonomous nature does not require it to be handled twice The hair-curler (9) is complete in itself, without accessories to retain the ends of the hair nor for fixing it at the root.
It consists of a modern material and may be obtained by means of injection-moulding, which should guarantee that its manufacturing cost is reasonable.